


One Shot To Goal

by Cutelily05



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutelily05/pseuds/Cutelily05
Summary: "I know I should not do this" My fingers hover over her contact before pressing dial. Peeta decides to call his ex-girlfriend Katniss before his big match.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I just realised that 2 days ago was Katniss' birthday and decided that I would dedicate this fic in honor of that. I am sincerely sorry that I forgot and hope that this fic makes up to that. This has been in my mind for quite some time and I decided to give a go for it. I know I am lazy and this is as usual unbeta-d hence mistakes are mine. More one-shoty and two-three chapter thingys coming soon because they can be completed quickly and I do not have to develop them to a lot of chapters. If you are interested, follow my account and enjoy reading...**

**I do not own anything... you know the drill.**

* * *

I shut the locker door close and take a seat at one of the benches meant for the players. The room is buzzing with energy. I take a small sip from the water bottle and try to calm my nerves. The other players are nervous as well as clearly evident in their faces. Finn comes and takes a seat next to me clutching his mobile phone tightly.

"Hey Peet, you nervous?"

"Yeah, kinda" I reply and before I could ask what is with his expression, Finn just leaps of the bench to talk to Coach Abernathy who just entered the room.

"Please, can I call her?" he pleads.

"Fine. All phone calls must be done before the ten minute gathering"

"Yes Coach"

"Does that apply to only unfair" Marvel shouts. "Just cause he has a wife doesn't mean I have people I love"

"Fine. The rule applies to everybody. Call anyone you want until the ten minute gathering if that is what is going to calm your nerves down" Coach Abernathy shouts. This triggers a wave of commotions in the room as people spring to their to get their phone and call their loved ones. Now I don't know whether other teams allow this kind of thing but Haymitch was pretty strict that there must be no contact with anyone during training but Finn could get adamant and stubborn and whiny and Haymitch knows that besides, everyone seems happy dailing their loved ones for a final good luck wish.

I spot Finn leaning on a locker talking in hushed tone to Annie who recently gave birth to their son that she was unable to attend the match and would be watching the match today from the hospital.

"Madge, hey Madge, hello, can you hear me?" Gale yells through the phone to Madge, his girlfriend. Apparently Madge was at the stadium tonight and is unable to hear him. I sit there silently staring as people yell into their phones "I love yous" and "Thank you" that I didn't notice Haymitch behind me. I startle a little when he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart really did a number on you didn't she" he says. The 'Sweetheart' he is referring to is, if you are wondering is Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss was my team member Gale's cousin. She would often come around along with her best friend Madge whom Gale was dating. When I first saw her, I was instantly captivated by her smoky gray eyes and cute smile. But that was not all, the small things she used to do, smile around Gale, scowl around the rest and the emotionless face she always had wanted me to uncover the depth she was hiding under there. The compulsion to get her to smile at me was so strong.

It took Gale a month before he could introduce her to us. Now I am a professional soccer player but I usually manage to take time to work at the bakery my parents own part time to clear my head off and as a stress buster and surprise, surprise, she came there every morning at seven o clock and my training schedule happened to change after that.

After two weeks of such meetings, I finally asked her number which she wrote on a tissue paper and handed over and when I sent her a 'Hi' message, I know that I needed to ask her out. After a month of chatting via phone, Katniss would give a small smirk and would acknowledge me when she came around. Soon, when we hung out literally every morning and at weekends, small chats turned into lengthy conversations which turned into small hugs and small kiss on the cheek and before we knew it, we were officially a couple.

Everything went down two weeks ago. After winning the semi finals, practice schedule has been crazy and I was able to make less time for both of us. I spent hours training that I was unable to attend even my own birthday party Katniss had thrown me. Angry and upset over this, Katniss, who was quite sensitive, which is the total opposite of what she presents herself as, agreed to have a clean break, which we both know was not true.

I was extremely hurt and angry at myself because Katniss always wanted to keep me happy. She was sensitive over me like that for the six months we dated and the six months I have known her before that. I apologised to her but she wouldn't respond. Then a week before, I was quite upset and wouldn't attend my training properly that Haymitch urged me to put this problem behind for the moment and focus on the game.

A week before, I got a couple of texts from Katniss that read

_I think we both made a mistake. We need to fix this._

_If you win this game, please call me. We need to talk_

And almost twenty minutes later than the previous texts, I got a new text

_I miss you._

That was my undoing. I wholeheartedly accept what she had said. It was our mistake, although I feel completely responsible. I do not blame her. I was the one who did not spend time with her. And those messages gave me hope and strength and all I needed to do to concentrate. I was furious that I must win. I will and I must win. Bring glory to Panem and win my Katniss back. But that adds extra burden on me tonight. If I fail, then I have let them both down and now the nerves are getting better off of me.

Haymitch speaks as if he just read my mind."Don't let the nerves get the better off you. Stay focused. Ah, I don't do this shit but all the best. I know sweetheart will get back to you no matter what. Stay calm. Don't mess it up boy. We need to rub it in the face of Capitol Rangers." he says and gets up. "Call her if you need" and leaves.

I let that sink in while looking around at the players, everyone are engrossed in their conversation and their faces look more brighter and less tense. Maybe I should do it too. Not Katniss, but someone, anyone that is not her.

I take out my phone from the locker and go through my contacts. I go through Mom's, Dad's, Ryan's and Dylan's and decide against all. Except Mom and Dad, even Delly is here at the match. They are not going to hear me anyways judging from the people's reaction and screaming and yelling. Mom is with Dad and they wouldn't appreciate me calling. When I swipe through my phone, I cross through her contact. I did not have the heart to delete her contact and a few days before we broke up, I saved her name into my emergency contact. My finger hovers over her name, maybe it is not a good idea, it is not a good idea. I tell myself and the next thing I know is, I am placing the phone on my left ear.

The phone rings thrice and my hearts starts thumping faster. Instead of making me uncomfortable, the more the second ticks by, the more I think I am going to pass out. Then when a lot of rings later, I decide that she is going to not answer the phone, for the better, and that I could escape from that hell by just quitting...

"Peeta?" a small melodious voice floats through the phone and she sounds taken aback and quite surprised.

_Shit._

* * *

**The second chapter will be up in two days. I know this is not much Everlark but there is some stuff coming up. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Peeta" a small melodious voice floats through the phone and she sounds taken aback and surprised.

_Shit._

"Hey, um, Katniss...'' The words get struck in my throat and goes dry. I know that I turn into a blubbering idiot when I am nervous but seriously Peeta, come on. Just say something.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the match. Why are you calling me?"

I lick my lips and sweat is rolling down my forehead. I am more nervous right now and my hands are clammy. Maybe I shouldn't have done it but too late.

Should I say 'I Miss You' because the last thing I want to do to an already frightened Katniss is to entirely drive her away. I decide to go with something more safer.

"Because I wanted to talk to you before I go to the finals" That came out worse than I expected.

"Why?" she asks but her voice has considerably softened but has become more confused. I keep my mouth open like a fish but I could not make out one coherent word.

"Because, uh, because, I just wanted to make things right"

"Now is not the time Peeta" she huffs dismissively "But seriously, your match starts in twenty minutes. Aren't you supposed to be training"

"I got time to make a call to any person for good luck and..."

"And you thought of me" she completes for me.

There is complete silence for some time and I completely realize that I freaked her out and that she would never talk to me anymore. I look at the phone and the call is still running.

"Way to go Peeta" I chide myself silently but Katniss must have heard this because she calls out my name and I freeze. This is how she used to call me when we were dating. I am instantly taken back to the time when this happened and how she would look at me adoringly with that otherwise emotionless silver eyes. The nostalgia hits me so hard that I close my eyes and imagine her gray eyes for a second before she snaps me out of my thought.

"It's alright,uh, did you get my text"

"Yeah, I did" I reply "Did you mean what you said in that" I ask her

"Yes" she replies silently and my heart leaps out of my chest. My breath picks up and I am sure my grin got a tad bit longer and brighter every moment.

"Where are you?" I ask her almost breathlessly.

"In my home" she replies.

"Will you watch my match now?"

"Yes" she says and I know she is keeping her conversations short on purpose.

"I will win this match, Katniss and I will make up to the time we have lost" I tell her determined. Because I know that I will. She remains silent for a couple of seconds before I hear her making a small choked sound and clearing her throat

"All the best, Peeta" she says and it takes me everything not to shout 'I love you' into the phone. Maybe it is because of Gale relentlessly shouting I love you to Madge. But a small corner in my heart acknowledges this feeling. During the time we were together, I did contemplate my feelings for her and I knew that I was way past the 'feelings' stage and that what I was feeling for Katniss was much more stronger than just a 'feeling' and that I have kinda fallen for her. It took a break for me to realise that it was love that I was feeling and if she had ever felt that way, she would never tell me. Katniss was bad at talking about her feelings and kept close guarded about them that I was scared to even tell her that ' I was kinda having some feelings for you' and thankfully, a rational part in me holds back my tongue.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me" I tell her sincerely "Bye" I tell her and before I hang up the phone I hear one small reply and thank goodness was I sitting in a bench or else I would have passed out

"Bye" and one beat later "I miss you" comes out barely in a whisper.

* * *

"...and congratulations to this years winners of the Games Panem Victors" loud cheers erupt from the stadium and fireworks go off. I did it. We did it. Panem Victors won after a string of failures.

"This is a certainly a proud moment to the team, coach and obviously for the people of Panem." the announcer booms through the microphone which blares through the entire stadium. Photographers swarm through the crowd trying to take photographs of the winning team but Coach Abernathy ushers us inside the lockers room. Everyone are in good spirits and the players are hollering and shouting. They come and hug everyone.

"We couldn't have done it without you man" Finn shouts and wraps me in a bear hug and everyone agrees with his.

"And the most defining moment of the match when Peeta Mellark scored the final goal that lead the team to victory. This is definitely a great milestone in his career" I hear the commentators in the background and smile.

"Mr. Mellark is required for an urgent meeting with Mr. Heavensbee right now" a bulking man says to Coach Abernathy

"Go boy" he tells me

"No, not like this. I need a shower" I tell him

"Har, Har. Very funny. It is about your contract. Now go take the goddamn shower and meet him"

"Yes Coach" I reply and leap towards the showering rooms while the team yells 'Go get'em Tiger' and 'Yay's' and 'Whoohoo's' and Finn hits with me with a towel and smirks while Gale smiles and nods at me.

After shower, I change into my casual dress and literally run through the floors into Plutarch Heavensbee's office. Plutarch is the owner of the team of Panem Victors. He was very picky over his players and did not want to lose in this years game and Snow, the Capitol Ranger's owner rigged the system, god knows how, to his side and took the top players to his side. Luckily, Coach Abernathy scoured to find the best players to our team and since I was the last person to be enlisted, I was presented outside to the world as a professional but I was not. I trained like one but was not. Until I convinced Plutarch that I was worthy of the position, I would officially be a professional soccer player, just like my dream and I think I would have not disappointed him.

"Good job, Mellark" Mr. Heavensbee says and shakes my hand.

"So did I get the position?"

"When are you signing the contract kid?" he asks and if my smile couldn't get wider, it just got now.

"Right now"

* * *

I rush down to show my contract to the players. Very few knew of this arrangement and I even told Katniss well into our relationship and none of our family members knew it because I did not want Mom to know that I a not a professional yet. And that is the only reason she is good to me than she has been in my entire 25 year old life.

Thresh lifts me when I show the contract to him and other players join in the commotion in congratulating me. I am in a very good mood and feel so relieved. Finally, everything feels complete but there is one thing missing, Katniss. But at the moment, I live in the pleasure of Thresh's arms but the moment he lets me go, I run towards the locker and retrieve my cell phone only to see it dead.

"Fuck, fuck" I mutter under my breath. Haymitch comes again and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Boy, I have a confession to make"

"I do not have time...wait, what?"

"The message you received from Sweetheart a couple weeks ago, well, I was the one who asked her to send them"

"What?" I shout and my sound echos through the room and everyone falls silent.

"I knew you were distracted after you two broke up so with Gale's help, I met Sweetheart and asked her to meet you. She refused and hence I asked her to send her the text hoping that you would attend the training more often. And she did it, for you" I heart stops and I feel lightheaded for a moment. Anger and hurt floods my veins and I clench my fist into a ball. My heart plummets into my stomach. This was all just a plot to convince me to train. She did not want to see me let alone miss me.

"But boy-" Haymitch begins again but I cut him off.

"Keep the but's to yourself" I say bitterly and pack my belongings into my bag. I had it clearly planned that I would go down to Katniss' house, apologise and make up. But all of it was fake. The last thing Katniss wants is to see my face. I should have known. She was not always vocal about her feelings and she wouldn't do the reconciling stuff over phone. I should have seen through it. I was so stupid not to realize it earlier. All eyes are on me as I storm out of the training room and in my anger, I don't even notice the small figure I bump into

"Katniss" I say involuntarily and my throat constricts. My eyes well up for some reason and I blink rapidly to keep them away. She eyes me intently and I clutch the bag tightly before I do something stupid like hug her. Before I can say a word, she is already there hugging me and wrapping her arms around my neck. My whole body stiffens at the contact and she lets go off me.

I know this is wrong. She still thinks that I am keeping up the act

"It's over Katniss. I know all about it. Haymitch told me." It hurts physically to even say those words

"But you did not hear it from my point of view,Peeta" she says and holds my wrist in an iron like fist. "It was true that Haymitch urged me to send those texts to you but later, I realized that, I did want to let go of you" she says and her brave charade has faltered and her eyes are downcast.

"I missed you,Peeta. Words are not my strongest suit but I don't know how to express it when you left."

"I'm sorry" the words fall involuntarily out of my mouth.

"I never have serious relationships, Peeta. But you were so important to me that I wanted to hold onto you and was afraid that I would let go,which I clearly did. I was afraid that I was going to mess up the only serious relationship I had. I didn't want to lose you and maybe,I think that fear is what lead me to being such a baby"

"You weren't a baby, Katniss"

"No, I should have understood your requirements but I was selfish" Before I could interrupt her, she lays her finger on my mouth and shushes me.

"It was Haymitch's plan to send the text but the last message I sent you was from me, without any directions" I do recall that I got the last message about half an hour later than the first message. "I thought that if you would come and meet me, then I could explain you everything and apologise. When I saw you on TV today, I couldn't wait any longer. I was afraid that if I were waiting for you, you wouldn't come. So I came to see you. Haymitch wanted to tell you the last part that I came today to see you, on my own" she says and her voice drops an octave lower.

"To confess that I have feelings for you, Peeta Mellark" she says and that is all that takes me before I crush my lips onto her. My arms wrap around her tiny frame. I press every inch of my body on her and in the process, I lift her lightly on her toes but she doesn't seem to mind. She snakes one arm around my hair and other plays at the one lock of hair at the base of my neck.

God, how much have I missed this touch.

After minutes of long kissing, we both let go, reluctantly, due to lack of air. She breathes small puff of air onto my face and our faces have identical face splitting grins and I lay my forehead on hers.

"I have feelings for you too, Katniss Everdeen" I whisper and her arms tighten around me and I know that I am not the first one to let go and right now, I decide to savour the moment.

I am Peeta Mellark, and my one shot to goal made me a professional soccer player and lead the love of my life into my arms.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited this story. I know this is only a couple chapters long but I definitely wouldn't have been able to complete chapter 2 in just a day (I wrote this after a day gap) if it weren't for the lovely people who let me know that they enjoyed this fic. I hope I did not disappoint anyone who thought turned out worse than they thought. If it were the case, I am sorry.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I will see you in my next fic (hopefully)**

**Have a great day**

**-Cutelily05**


End file.
